Charlotte Aulin
Summary Charlotte Aulin is a gifted young witch and a friend of Jonathan Morris since their childhood. Despite being intelligent, Charlotte is a little too confident in her book smarts. She talks a lot and sticks her nose into others' business. Charlotte takes a logical approach to everything so she comes off as unemotional. She has great magic power, and is seen as the potential final weapon in the battle against Count Dracula. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Charlotte Aulin Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Glyph Creation (Via most magic spells), Flight, Shapeshifting, Elemental spells, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect spells, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without air), Time Stop, Gravity Manipulation and Dimensional BFR (The Dark Rift spell has a strong gravitational pull that pulls its victims into a dark dimension), Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Power Nullification (Clear Skies neutralizes powers, projectiles and abillites used inside it or used at it its area of range), Attack Reflection (Comparable to Jonathan, can reflect certain attacks with her magic or strikes), Damage Boost, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Invulnerability, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Climate Alteration, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Effects: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (As Jonathan's partner, she is strong enough to help him defeat a tag team of Dracula and Death). Ignores conventional durability with poison, curse and petrifying spells. Speed: Relativistic (Capable of dodging lightning bolts, meteors that are instantly pulled from space, light-based attacks, etc. Fast enough to kept pace with Death and a weakened Dracula), Speed of Light attack speed with Light Based spells Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fight in Dracula's castle for a long time) Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters to tens of kilometers with spells. Planetary with Meteor Spells Standard Equipment: Spell book, Witch's broom Intelligence: Gifted young witch. She can quickly learn and cast complex magic spells. Also have high intelligence from read many books. Weaknesses: Some of spells have delay time for casting and the casting was canceled if she changes position. Seems to be a little too confident in her book smarts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weather Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Witches Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Glyph Users